


That's What Friends are For

by zebraljb



Series: Loud and Clear [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This is a side piece to "Loud and Clear," and you probably won't understand much about it if you haven't read the first story.  This takes place around chapters 44-46. The actual phone call between Harry & Eggsy is in chapter 19.Merlin and Alan (Percival) are watching the video footage of Harry in Eggsy's hospital room, trying to put together something that will convince Eggsy of Harry's feelings. They come upon a video call between Eggsy and Harry that goes much farther than either of them had anticipated.Inspired by a comment from "anonymous spoon" : oh man i can really see alan and merlin wanking TOGETHER, side by side, watching videos of eggsy and harry , and highfiving each other after they're finished. xDDDD(sorry, no high five)





	That's What Friends are For

“Morning.” Alan strides into Merlin’s office carrying a cup of tea, flopping into one of the chairs without spilling a drop.

“Please, Alan, come in, thanks so much for knocking.” Merlin leans back in his chair and removes his glasses.

“What time did you get here?”

“What time did I get here? You make it sound like I left.” Merlin rubs his eyes.

“Sounds like you’re spending as much time here as Harry.” Alan moves his chair so he can see all of the monitors on Merlin’s desk. Merlin gives him an annoyed look but doesn’t say anything. “Still coming in every night?”

“Yes. If I didn’t know from his vitals and bloodwork that he was clean, I’d think he was taking some sort of energy potion to stay awake.” Merlin motions to the monitor on his left. Harry’s hard at work at his desk, scribbling furiously on a notepad. Merlin clicks a button and Eggsy’s hospital room comes into view. Eggsy’s talking to one of the nurses, moving his arm up and down.

“I have seen many things,” Alan begins. “I’ve been a lot of places, lived through a lot of drama. But these two…can we give them an award or something?”

“For what? Being dramatic, or being the two stupidest human beings on the planet.”

“I really never thought I’d care enough to say this, but is there something we can do? Between the two of us, we have to be able to come up with SOMETHING.”

“Well…now that you mention it.” Merlin puts his glasses back on. “I’ve been watching all the footage of Harry in Eggsy’s room.”

“You really are quite scary, Merlin.” 

“Do you really want to go there, Alan?” Merlin snarls. Alan smiles sweetly. “I was thinking…if we could put something together, show Eggsy how much Harry cares about him, maybe he’d see him…talk to him.”

“Like a highlight reel or something…”Alan muses. “Because he wouldn’t believe us if we just told him. 

“Probably not,” Merlin agrees.

“Couldn’t we just get them in the same room? There has to be a reason that Galahad needs to speak with Tristan.”

Merlin taps a few keys. “We are starting to get all the intel from Connolly. I can put something together and we can ask Harry to discuss it with Eggsy. In the meantime…I guess I have a part-time job as a video editor.” Merlin sighs and puts his glasses back on.

“You’re a good friend.” Alan pats his hand.

“Alan, if that’s you hitting on me, I’m not interested.”

“It is NOT me hitting on you,” Alan says, sounding insulted. “I think you’re part robot, anyway.”

“My sex life is none of your business,” Merlin tells him. “I’m quite able to satisfy my needs.”

“You hire prostitutes,” Alan says in a joking manner. Merlin turns red. “Jesus, really? Merlin! All you had to do is say the word! You’re fit enough, and…”

“You are seriously the most egotistical person I have ever met.” Merlin has to smile through his embarrassment. “And who says I want a man?” Alan raises his eyebrow. “Whatever. At any rate, I’m not looking for romantic entanglement…especially after watching these two cock everything up they possibly can.”

“They’re meant for each other,” Alan says suddenly. Merlin smiles.

“Aye, they are. And that’s why I’m willing to sit and edit hours of Harry reading “Phantom of the Opera” to a sleeping boy.”

 

Two days later Alan’s knocking on Merlin’s front door. “Christ, I haven’t been here in forever,” he says by way of greeting.

“Maybe because I don’t want you at my house,” Merlin says, but he steps aside and lets Alan in.

“I figured this would get you to open the door.” Alan holds up a bottle of expensive scotch.

“It’s a damn good start.” Merlin leads the way to his study. “I have everything set up in here. I got through most of it, but there are a few things I wanted to ask you about, some things I haven’t looked at yet.”

“Jesus.” Alan looks around the room in awe. Giant monitors fill one wall, another wall is covered by large cabinets which hold blinking computer things that he doesn’t recognize. “Remind me to stay on your good side…could you cause World War Three in here?”

“Probably,” Merlin says modestly. “And you’ll never be on my good side, Alan.”

“Aw, I knew you loved me.” Alan pats Merlin’s bald head. “Where do you want me?”

“Back at your own place.”

“You invited me here for Operation Lovebirds, remember?”

“Momentary loss of sanity,” Merlin grumbles. “Sit there. That chair’s pretty comfortable.” He points to a plush leather computer chair.

“Glasses? Ice?” Alan waves the bottle in the air.

“Christ.” But Merlin leaves the room and comes back with two glasses and a bucket of ice.

“Thank you.” Alan pours and hands Merlin a glass. “To us being amazing friends.”

“Yes. To that.” Merlin clinks glasses with him. “All right. Down to business.” Merlin slides into his chair and wheels to the desk. “I figured, obviously, best to start with the first day.” He plays the video of Harry sitting by Eggsy’s bedside, telling him how brave he was. “We won’t put all the reading in, because really.”

“I walked in the room the one time and Harry didn’t even acknowledge my presence until he finished a paragraph.” Alan rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink. He topped off Merlin’s as well.

“Yes, I know,” Merlin says with a cheeky grin. “He told Eggsy you were a pompous arse after you’d left.”

“Little shit,” Alan snaps. 

“Okay, blah blah blah, reading reading reading…okay. I didn’t get much past this.” Merlin cues up a video of Harry getting Eggsy’s phone out of the bin in the closet. They watch Harry scroll through the phone, and he suddenly goes red from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears. 

Alan finishes his drink and leans forward to get a better look at the monitor. “Hello, luv,” they hear Eggsy say.

“H-hello,” Harry stutters in the video from Eggsy’s phone. “Oh my God, Eggsy.”

“Can you get a closer look at…”

“I can do better than that.” Merlin’s fingers fly across the keyboard. The video feed that Harry’s looking at on Eggsy’s phone actually fills one of the monitors. The Harry on the screen looks shocked at what he’s seeing.

“Been thinkin’ about ya, waitin’ for ya to call,” Video Eggsy says softly.

Alan’s mouth drops open. “Fuck.”

“Wait…wait.” Merlin pauses the video.

“Merlin!”

“Just shut up.” His fingers fly again. “All right. I’ve hacked into Harry’s phone, into his side of the call. The monitor on the left is what he saw…and the monitor on the right is what Eggsy saw.”

“Is this illegal?” Alan fills their glasses one more time.

“Illegal? No. We’re a secret international spy organization. We’re above the law. Is it immoral? Probably.”

“You’ve met me, Merlin. I don’t have morals,” Alan whispers. “Start the call over again. Can you sync them to play as one?”

“Really, Alan.” Merlin gives him a withering look. “Here we go.”

The feed from Harry’s phone shows Eggsy on his bed, wearing a green pajama shirt and stroking his cock. “Jesus,” Alan whispers, gripping his glass. “He’s…”

“Been thinkin’ about ya, waitin’ for ya to call,” Eggsy says again, one hand stroking while the other one unbuttons his shirt.

“That boy is fucking fit,” Merlin murmurs, then blushes.

“Don’t hold back on my account, Merlin.” 

“I looked all over for that shirt,” Harry croaks.

“He’s wearing Harry’s shirt?” Merlin whispers.

“Sorry, didn’t think you’d mind. Needed something of yours here with me. Smells like you.” Eggsy actually smells the shirt.

“How can he say something like that and it doesn’t sound like something from a stupid romcom?” Alan asks.

“Because he’s stroking his very nice cock while he’s saying it. They don’t do THAT in a romcom,” Merlin replies. “This is from the first week they were together…this was the night they had to spend apart after that week. I remember, Harry called me half-drunk.”

Alan’s mouth goes dry as Eggsy’s hand wanders over his bare chest. “Wish you were here, ‘arry, for so many reasons.” He then looks nervous. “Was…was this a stupid idea?”

“NO,” Merlin and Alan say as one. Their eyes meet. Merlin winces as he changes position in his chair. Alan palms the erection that is shoving at the front of his trousers.

“No,” Harry whispers. He licks his lips. Merlin mirrors the action. 

Eggsy smiles and Alan sighs. “Want you to see what just THINKIN’ about ya does to me, ‘arry. Didn’t start touchin’ until you called. Was just THINKIN’ about ya watchin’ me.” Eggsy’s head falls back and his eyes close.

“Fucking hell.” Alan almost drops his glass. He drains the rest of it and sets the glass aside. Merlin pours himself another glass as Alan unzips his trousers. 

“Alan…”

“Shut up.” Alan strokes himself through his pants. 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“Anything you want,” Merlin whispers. His cock is throbbing and he desperately wants to follow Alan’s lead. He gulps at his scotch and tries to steady himself. 

“Whatever you want. If you want to touch, that’s fine, as long as your eyes are on me.” Eggsy starts moving a little faster. “Want this burned on yer brain.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Merlin hears Alan mutter. Alan moans and slides the front of his pants down to free his cock.

“Oh it is,” Harry answers. He, Merlin and Alan gasp as one as Eggsy thumbs the head of his cock. “Reminds me of that first day on my sofa, when I had you on my lap.”

“That was so fuckin’ hot, ‘arry. You spread my legs and I almost came right there.”

“Jesus,” Alan stutters, forcing his hand to slowly stroke.

“I love your legs…love your thighs…” They see Harry clench his bedclothes. “Love how they felt when you were thrusting into me.”

“Fuck.” Merlin scrambles for the zip of his trousers. He’s seen a thousand honeypot missions, hundreds of them containing Harry, and nothing has ever turned him on like this.

“Aw, Christ, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans. “Tell me.”

“Yes, please, Harry, tell me,” Merlin says without thinking. He fists his cock through his pants and squirms a bit.

“Loved the taste of your skin. I miss it already. I wish I was there, wish that was my hand.”

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy groans.

“Yes, Harry,” Merlin whispers. He finally gives in and pulls his cock out, slowly stroking.

“Suck your fingers,” Harry commands, and Eggsy begins to slurp and lick at the fingers of his free hand.

“God,” Alan says in a strangled tone. He licks his lips as he watches Eggsy’s mouth.

“Pretend it’s my cock you’re sucking,” Harry says.

Alan’s eyes flutter shut but he forces them to open when Eggsy says, “Please, ‘arry, I’m so close, are you watching?”

“I’m watching, you gorgeous evil thing. If you’re so close, what are you waiting for?”

“Watch me…oh fuck, ‘arry…” 

Alan shoves into his fist and comes as Eggsy’s back arches, come spurting over the flat stomach. “God…oh fuck…” Alan says weakly.

“Fuck yes, Eggsy.” Harry throws back the covers on the bed, shoving down his pajama bottoms. Merlin makes a strangled sound as Harry takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke. He soon comes, gasping Eggsy’s name. 

“God.” Merlin bites his bottom lip as he comes, jerking into his hand.

Alan only half pays attention to the rest of the video, Harry and Eggsy exchanging nervous conversation. He’s still drawing ragged breaths when he hears Harry start to swear as his phone’s battery runs out. He has to chuckle as he watches Harry actually shake the phone and the video feed shakes along with him. 

“Harry…” Eggsy whispers. “Fuck, I love you so fuckin’ much, Harry Hart. Why can’t I tell you? FUCK.”

Alan and Merlin stare at each other. Merlin reaches for the box of tissues on the edge of the table and hands them to Alan without a word. “So…” Alan tries to speak calmly. “Harry has no clue that Eggsy loves him?”

“Apparently not.” Merlin avoids meeting Alan’s gaze. He closes the monitors from the phone call and brings up the video of Harry in the hospital room. Harry watches Eggsy profess his love and his mouth drops open.

“God,” he says in a strangled tone, throwing the phone back in the bin. He falls back into the chair and grabs for Eggsy’s hand. “Eggsy, darling, I love you, too. I love you so much. I’ve loved you forever, it seems, and I was so stupid not to tell you. And now I…I put you in danger, and I’m so afraid you won’t wake up.” He puts his other hand over his face. Shortly after that, Eggsy wakes up and turns away from him.

“They are two of the…I mean…really.” Alan falls back in his chair. “We couldn’t make this stuff up.”

Merlin finishes cleaning himself and puts his trousers back together. “They need our help. I hate to think what would happen if we didn’t step in.”

“Before the Connolly mission, I went to Harry’s house and got him to admit that he loved Eggsy. Made my move and he punched me, remember? I told him Eggsy had feelings for him and he didn’t want to see it.” Alan sighs. “That man…he has everything but sees absolutely nothing. How can someone be that kind of spy and that kind of idiot at the same time?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re a brilliant spy and you have the morals of a serial killer.”

“That’s going a little far,” Alan says, but he doesn’t deny it. “Well, I doubt you need my help here. Let me know when you’re done, we can decide how to approach Eggsy.”

“And this little…encounter?” Merlin points to Alan and then himself.

“Never happened,” Alan assures him.

 

The day after Alan shows the video to Eggsy, Harry comes to Merlin’s office. “Come in,” Merlin says when Harry knocks on the door. “Ah, Agent Galahad. You’re looking almost human.” Merlin’s relieved. His best friend had been slowly killing himself, and Merlin had actually started to worry.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harry gracefully falls into a chair. “Good to see you, Merlin.”

Merlin gets up and makes them each a cup of tea. “You had us quite frightened, Harry,” Merlin tells him, handing him his cup. “Eggsy thought you were dying of an illness.”

“Oh? Well, we talked, and we’ve worked things out. A long road to go, of course, but it’s…it’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Merlin says, and he means it.

“I hear you had a part to play in it all,” Harry says. “Apparently you have quite the knack for video editing?”

“Well, you two were being so fucking STUPID, Harry. If you’d just…”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says. “I mean it. You’re right. We were both being QUITE idiotic, and it wasn’t going to end well.” He sighs. “I suppose you can thank Alan, too, although I don’t quite like the idea of him getting off on video of Eggsy and I.”

“He’s not the only one who got off on it,” Merlin says, and Harry almost chokes on his tea.

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t know. Am I?” Merlin’s face is completely without expression. “Now, was there anything else I can do for you, Agent Galahad?”

THE END


End file.
